<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Can Say What’s Good And What’s Bad by AvatarAbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727196">Who Can Say What’s Good And What’s Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby'>AvatarAbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adora is an Angel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Banter, Catra is a Demon, F/F, Opposites Attract, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Adora has a run-in with Demon Catra and their usual banter ensues.</p><p>*Based off the series Good Omens*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Can Say What’s Good And What’s Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Adora didn’t know how she was going to explain this to management. True, her equipment had been broken in the line of duty, but the angel wasn’t sure the top brass would see that as a justified excuse. It would definitely be coming out of her celestial wages.<br/>     “Hey, Adora.”<br/>     The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a familiar demon standing against the cave wall, their red and black outfit perfectly complementing their dark wings.<br/>     “I really don’t have time for this, Catra.”<br/>     “We are immortal,” Catra stated as she moved closer to the angel. “We always have time. Especially when it comes to catching up with an old friend.”<br/>     “We aren’t friends.”<br/>     Suddenly, the demon clutched her chest, pretending to be fatally wounded. “Why would you say such a thing?!? After everything we’ve been through!”<br/>     Adora raised her eyebrow. “Like you leaving your position as an angel and falling from Heaven?”<br/>     “I did not fall. I sauntered vaguely downwards.”<br/>     “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”<br/>     “Now how about we focus less on me and discuss whatever happened to your sword.”<br/>     The woman in white looked down at the object in her hand. What had once been a finally-crafted sword was now nothing but a golden hilt, with a shattered bit of metal jutting from it.<br/>     “It broke.”<br/>     “Well, that’s obvious. I meant how.”<br/>     “Was assigned to kill a monster attacking the locals. Ever heard of the Nemean lion?”<br/>     “I should hope so,” the demon said with a smirk, “considering I was the one who released it into the world.”<br/>     “Catra! That think has impenetrable skin and claws that can cut through armor. I could’ve been discorporated!”<br/>     “No you wouldn’t have. You’re smart, you beat it in the end. Strangling it with your bare hands, I’m impressed.”<br/>     The blonde began to smile at the praise, but quickly shook it off at the realization of what she was doing. “You’ve got to stop doing stuff like this.<br/>     “What? I do my job, you do yours. The universe rights itself. It’s all good. Or, as I should say, it’s all bad.”<br/>      Adora glared at her companion. “You do realize this is all pointless, right? We will win at the end of the world.”<br/>     “Yes, you and me will win. And then we will go out for lunch.”<br/>     “I mean the angels! Good it going to win, the way it always does.”<br/>     Catra slowly walked toward Adora, her signature devilish smile slapped on her fate. “Maybe, maybe not. Who really knows what is good and what is evil. But just because it’s all going to end someday doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun in the meantime.”<br/>     She kissed the angel on the lips and dissolved into black smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fic and here’s to a fantastic season 5.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>